A corazón abierto
by Crystalina M
Summary: Abrir el corazón es darse uno mismo; con defectos y virtudes, debilidades y fortalezas. Sin condiciones. Y recibir a la otra persona en la medida que quiera y pueda darse a nosotros. Abrir el corazón es… amar. Eso fue lo que comprendió Matt la primera vez que hizo el amor con Sora. [One shot - SORATO]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

* * *

_Abrir el corazón es darse uno mismo; _

_con defectos y virtudes,_

_ debilidades y fortalezas. _

_Sin condiciones._

_Y recibir a la otra persona_

_en la medida que quiera y pueda_

_darse a nosotros._

_Abrir el corazón es…_

_**amar.**_

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres años desde aquella víspera de Navidad, cuando ella decidió dar el primer paso y declararme sus sentimientos. Con el tiempo comprendí que no trataba de dejar de lado la amistad que existía entre nosotros, sino de profundizarla, transformarla —si era posible— en un amor sólido.

Cuando comenzamos a salir todo era perfecto: estábamos enamorados, siempre sonrientes, todo brillaba a nuestro alrededor. Pero con el tiempo las diferencias comenzaron a hacerse notar y los conflictos no tardaron en presentarse. Las sensaciones maravillosas del enamoramiento fueron desapareciendo, como todo lo efímero. O quizá no desaparecieron, sólo fueron cambiando... madurando.

Pasamos por muchas etapas durante esos tres años: nuestro noviazgo no siempre fue color de rosa; sin embargo todo lo fuimos superando. No fue fácil llegar tan lejos, pero pudimos lograrlo gracias a esa amistad desbordante de confianza y afecto en la que cimentamos nuestro amor.

Y esa noche…

Nos encontrábamos frente a frente; ambos completamente ruborizados. El nerviosismo de vernos en esa situación —o tal vez la felicidad, o tal vez ambos, no lo sé— nos había paralizado. Ni siquiera nos atrevíamos a pronunciar una palabra; el silencio reinaba en mi habitación a tal punto que podía escuchar su respiración desordenada. Y seguro ella también escuchaba la mía.

Me quedé sin habla en el momento en que vi a Sora completamente desnuda frente a mí. Tan desnuda como lo estaba yo también. Volví a calcular a simple vista la distancia que me separaba de ella: un paso. Tan cerca que podía levantar apenas un brazo y tocarla, acariciarla. Me moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero no era capaz de moverme; no encontraba el valor.

Uno de los dos debía tomar la iniciativa. ¿Quién? ¿Sería otra vez ella la que diera el primer paso? Me puse tenso de sólo pensarlo. Por una vez debía ser yo, Sora había hecho mucho por nuestra relación.

El que hubiéramos perdurado tanto como pareja fue en gran parte gracias a ella. Porque a mí me era difícil abrirme y exponer el corazón, algo esencial para que una relación funcione. Aún me cuesta, pero ya no al extremo. En cambio ella siempre se entregó completa, sin reservas. Desde un principio me lo ofreció todo y no exigió nada a cambio. «No hago nada para que me lo devuelvas, sino para que lo recibas. Lo hago porque te quiero. Déjate querer, Matt», me dijo un día en que yo la bombardeé con argumentos sobre por qué no debía esperar nada bueno de mí y cuán indigno de su afecto me sentía. Fue muy paciente conmigo, que poco a poco fui dejando caer las murallas que había levantado para proteger a mi corazón de los sentimientos, porque éstos vuelven a una persona vulnerable, algo que yo detestaba.

Pero su amor me cambió. No por completo, mas sí lo suficiente. Prácticamente seguía siendo el mismo Yamato Ishida de siempre, sólo que en una versión mejorada.

El mayor cambio en mí lo noté a partir de esa noche: ya no me importaba sentirme vulnerable frente a Sora.

Esa noche fue muy especial para ambos. Estábamos felices. Nunca antes lo habíamos hecho; era nuestra primera vez, la de los dos. Por lo que creo que era normal que también nos sintiéramos tan nerviosos, que tuviéramos miedo. Aun así, a pesar de esa mezcla rara de sentires, me era imposible dejar de observarla. ¡Se veía tan hermosa alumbrada solamente por la tenue luz de la lámpara que había sobre la mesita de noche! Ella, en cambio, no me miraba. Dejó de hacerlo cuando su última prenda cayó al suelo. Era demasiado obvia su incomodidad al ser consciente de mis ojos recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo, pero no hacía el menor intento por cubrirse.

Cuando por fin logré reaccionar y armarme de valor (luego de repetirme una y mil veces que era yo quien debía dar ese paso), lo hice: llevé mi mano hacia su mejilla esforzándome para que mis movimientos no fueran bruscos, la acaricié con mi pulgar y ella se vio obligada a levantar su rostro completamente sonrojado. La sentí estremecerse a causa de mi caricia.

—Tranquila —le sonreí, intentando animarla.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó, intentando sonar divertida. Supuse que para romper la tensión—. No sé quien luce más nervioso, Ishida.

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario. Mientras todavía la acariciaba, me acerqué más a ella, incliné mi rostro y recargué mi frente contra la suya, para mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle por enésima vez esa noche:

—Sora, ¿estás segura de...?

No logré terminar la pregunta porque ella me plantó un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Sí —respondió con toda la seguridad de la que fue capaz.

Su respuesta esfumó, al menos en ese instante, cualquier rastro de inseguridad en mí. Y la besé; sólo que esta vez el beso fue intenso, cargado de la pasión por la que poco a poco nos dejábamos embargar.

Mientras nos besábamos, la tomé por la cintura y la hice retroceder a pasos torpes hasta mi cama, donde la recosté quedando yo sobre ella, sosteniéndome con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Estás preciosa —susurré.

Ella no contestó, pero de repente sentí sus manos recorriendo mi espalda; desde mi cintura hasta mis hombros, apenas rozándome con la yema de sus dedos. Esa caricia me produjo un escalofrío y mis brazos flaquearon. Me dejé caer con todo el cuerpo sobre ella: ya ninguna distancia nos separaba.

Sora tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a unir nuestros labios. Aproveché ese momento para acomodarme entre sus piernas. En el instante en que me sintió, detuvo el beso. Nos miramos a los ojos, yo buscando en los suyos una señal que me permitiera avanzar.

—Hazlo —pidió en un hilo de voz.

Y con un brusco y necesitado movimiento me adentré en la intimidad de su cuerpo. Un gruñido se escapó de mi boca y de la suya un grito que no logró reprimir. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Sentirla tan tensa debajo de mí volvió a paralizarme, me sentí incapaz de continuar hasta haberme cerciorado de que ella se encontraba bien. Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, aflojó su agarre y me abrazó suavemente, atrayéndome más hacia ella. Colocando una de sus manos detrás de mi cabeza, me hizo una temblorosa caricia y esa acción fue suficiente para animarme a seguir.

Comencé a moverme muy despacio, disfrutando la sensación de calidez que me rodeaba. Poco a poco fui acelerando mis movimientos y la mano de Sora se aferró con fuerza a mi cabello. Era maravilloso, sentía que estaba tocando el cielo con las manos; un cielo sólo mío y de Sora. No sé en qué momento perdí el control de mí mismo y me dejé llevar, me abandoné por completo a mis instintos.

* * *

Llevábamos un largo rato en silencio; ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Simplemente nos mirábamos. Ahora las sábanas cubrían nuestra desnudez y nuestras respiraciones se habían normalizado. Pero a pesar de que a simple vista la situación era de lo más armoniosa, yo no lo sentía así... y al parecer Sora tampoco.

Mientras analizaba su rostro intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente, noté su confusión y no pude evitar que cruzara por mi cabeza la idea de que a ella no le había gustado, que a lo mejor ella no había sentido lo mismo que yo, que no había significado para ella lo que para mí significó.

« A mí me gustó, Sora; ¿a ti no? ¿Es que acaso fui muy torpe? Podría ser mejor la próxima vez…», exclamé en mi interior. Al parecer mi expresión en ese momento le transmitió el desasosiego que yo estaba experimentando, porque me sonrió de una manera muy dulce. Me encanta su sonrisa. Me derrito cada vez que ella me sonríe. Intenté sonreírle también, pero lo único que pude brindarle fue una mueca extraña, tal vez hasta graciosa, porque ella lanzó una risita y extendió sus brazos hacia mí, invitándome a abrazarla; acepté encantado. Me lancé sobre ella y estreché fuertemente su cintura.

—Lo siento… —le dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello. Me sentía realmente apenado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?

Ella negó apenas con su cabeza.

—Estoy… bien. Muy feliz. —respondió con vergüenza—. ¿Y… a ti? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó con la voz cargada de incertidumbre, buscando mi rostro. La miré. Había vuelto a sonrojarse; se veía adorable.

¿Si me gustó? ¡Me encantó! Físicamente se sintió fantástico; y emocionalmente… se sintió como si abriera mi corazón de una manera distinta. Suena cursi, lo sé, pero era así. Es que en nuestro caso no se trató sólo de exponer el cuerpo para disfrutar de nuevas experiencias o subir un nivel más en la relación. Mientras lo hacíamos, yo sentí que ponía mi corazón completo en las manos de Sora. Y me sentí vulnerable, pero a la vez feliz de poder entregárselo y que ella lo tratara con tanta ternura y delicadeza. Con tanto amor.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Estuvo bien —dije con una sonrisa; esta vez genuina.

Al parecer ahora sí comenzaba a reinar la armonía en ese lugar. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y volví a abrazarla. Ella se dedicó a acariciar mi cabello y mi rostro con una ternura infinita. Decidí en ese momento que aquel lugar —en sus brazos— podía ser mi favorito en todo el universo; que podía permanecer así, abrazado a ella, por el resto de mi vida.

—Te amo —confesé.

—Y yo a ti. Mucho.

Me emocionó escuchar a Sora corresponder mi declaración. No era la primera vez que nos lo decíamos, pero aquella vez fue especial. Y no era necesario que ella lo dijera: yo lo sabía. No lo digo por ser arrogante, me daba cuenta de eso todo el tiempo, a cada instante. Aún hoy es así. Porque Sora ama en todo momento: a mí y a todos sus seres queridos. Aunque ella no siempre sea consciente de ello. ¡A veces lo hace de una manera tan natural! Como respirar... o como el latir de su corazón. Ese que escuché hasta el último segundo antes de quedarme dormido aquella noche.

Sé que su corazón también está abierto para mí; que siempre lo estuvo y que —confío— siempre lo estará.

Esa noche comprendí que hay personas que, como Sora, tienen naturalmente el corazón abierto al amor. Mientras que existimos otras que debido a las malas experiencias, ya sean propias o ajenas (como en mi caso la del divorcio de mis padres), nos cerramos a todo tipo de afecto por temor a sufrir. Y no todos tenemos la dicha de encontrarnos en esta vida con alguien que nos ayude con tanta dedicación y paciencia a abrirnos a los demás, a darnos cuenta que no ganamos nada aislándonos, porque a la larga terminamos sufriendo más.

Abrir el corazón implica exponerse a los sentimientos y por lo tanto a la vulnerabilidad. Lo que puede ser muy doloroso, pero también muy gratificante.

—Sora… —volví a hablarle, aún recostado en su pecho, antes de dejarme vencer por el sueño.

—¿Si?

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ayudarme a abrir el corazón.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA: **AAAAAHHHHHH ¡Mi primer fic de Digimon! ¡Mi primer fic escrito en primera persona! ¡Y mi primer lemon/lime o lo que sea esa cosa que escribí ahí en medio! Estoy de estreno xD

Bueno, soy nuevita en el fandom fanfickero de Digimon. Mi pairing preferida es sobre la que acaban de leer. ¡Los amo! incluso desde la primera temporada, inconscientemente, los shippeaba. Pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrute leer sobre ellos con otros personajes; yo digo que Sora puede compartir a Matt con Mimi y Kari, y Matt tampoco tiene inconveniente en compartir a Sora con Tai, jaja. Y también me gustan las de siempre: Takari, Jyoumi, Mishiro, Michi, Kenyako, etc, etc... ¡Me gusta todo! En niveles distintos, pero todo.

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! n_n Espero poder escribir más fics de Digimon.

**SkuAg**, gracias por el ánimo. Espero que te haya gustado :3

* * *

_**Crystalina**_


End file.
